Rivals
by fucken fabulous
Summary: Punk and A.J went high school together couple years ago, they secretly loved one another but they always acted as if they hated one another! What will happen if they see one another again? AU *ON HIATUS*


_hey guys. coming with another punklee story, this is obviously AU, although so far all ive been writing about are mostly wrestling/AU stories. i am coming out with a full-out wrestling fan-fic soon so watch out for that! ε(❀◕‿◕ฺ)з_

* * *

**_Chicago, IL (8:29) *hotel room*_**

AJ was getting ready for her high-school reunion. And she couldn't wait but she still couldn't help but feel a little nervous. She had to prepare herself to see her longtime friends that she had lost contact of when she later moved to New Jersey. She was going to love seeing her 'enemies' _*she knew that for sure* _that she had made in high-school, although she couldn't even call them they were was pathetic, harmless bitches. All bark but no bite.

But there was one 'special' person she was going to take pure enjoyment in seeing. She had to admit she missed the witty battles they used to have! But good things always comes to its course, so she couldn't dwell on it, even though that didn't mean she hasn't thought about it once or twice. Nor did that mean she couldn't miss having them with _him_.

Before, she couldn't even go further she realized she had a huge problem. She still didn't have any fucking clue what she was going to wear to this reunion. She definitely had an idea of what she wanted her outfit to express. She wanted to leave them all speechless,_ starry eyed_. She wanted their jaws to be on the ground out of awe without even putting much effort to the outfit. She knew for a fact that his eyes would be on her. And perhaps his girlfriend eyes would be on her too? Full of envy, curiosity, and full of wonder of who the hell this chick was.

She ran her hand through her dark brown and blonde ombre hair and sighed, trying to figure out what the hell she was going to wear. She felt her phone vibrating in the back of her jean pocket, she quickly whipped it out, seeing that it was her best friend Kaitlyn in fact calling her, she pressed answer putting it up to her ear.

"What's up Kaitlyn!" AJ said smiling ear-to-ear.

"Hey_ there, shorty! I just so happened to be strolling through the hotel hallways and I just happened to find your hotel room. Weird, huh?" Kaitlyn replied._

AJ just laughed and shook her head. _*that's Kaitlyn* she thought. _"Yeah, that is weird. Is it even weirder that your ass is going to be cold from staying out in the hallway," AJ said jokingly, knowing Kaitlyn was probably rolling her eyes.

_"Just open your fucking hotel room door and let me in!" Kaitlyn replied annoyed with the fact that AJ was joking around when her ass was indeed already cold standing around in the hallway. The hotel was religious to air conditioning. _

"Alright, Alright. I'll let your grumpy ass in." AJ surrendered, hanging up the phone dropping it on the bed, strolling towards the door unlocking it. Seeing Kaitlyn in full view now, also not ready. She squealed and walked into Kaitlyn's open arms, embracing her in a hug. They broke. AJ flopped back down on her comfy bed while Kaitlyn sat on the corner of her bed.

"_So_, what are you wearing to the reunion?!"

"Mm, I don't even know K." AJ said in a tone that said 'help me'.

Kaitlyn laughed. "Need help?" AJ nodded her head. Kaitlyn went to the closet of her hotel room seeing what she could come up with but she decided that it wouldn't hurt to have a conversation with her about _him_ and how she thought the reunion was going to go, while she was busying herself with finding AJ something to wear. There wasn't any doubt in her mind that the whole, major problem to finding the right outfit was because of him.

"You still like him don't you." Kaitlyn said. She just cut through all the bullshit and was navigating her way straight for the real shit.

AJ.s mouth gaped open out of shock of the question she had just asked of course. _*how the hell did she know that* she thought. _She shook her head, brushing away the shock, she put on her best poker face. "No, I don't! I never have and I _never _will." She responded with a huff.

Kaitlyn knew she was lying! Yesterday, they were looking through a Rolling Stones magazine and a certain someone showed up on one of the magazine's glossy pages, and that certain someone was of course Phil Brooks. _Mm_, and did he ever look so fucking fine. Oh my gosh, those colorful, vibrant tattoos that spreaded like wildfire along his well-muscled arms, his well toned chest, that glided across the top of his hands and knuckles. And one last tattoo that was her personal favorite. It was the words 'STRAIGHT EDGE' in old english tattooed across his well-toned stomach. Boy, oh, boy did he ever give puberty such a swift kick in the ass.

"Mm hmm, what ever you say miss AJ. Just know it's not good to be in denial, its bad for the soul."

"Shut up, Kaitlyn. I am not being in denial. You just assume that because you ship us together," A.J said. Kaitlyn scrunched her face up, fiercely shaking her head 'no'. A.J. laughed, and said, "Kaitlyn, yes you do! What happened to that '_Just know it's not good to be in denial. Its bad for the soul_' bull shit you spewed less than a minute ago." Kaitlyn opened her mouth but couldn't make any words come out to deny the statement that A.J had just made. Because she did ship her and Punk together, it was the truth. In her mind, they were perfect together.

She got playfully angry, and retorted. "Shut up!" A.J started laughing, Kaitlyn turned around and squinted her eyes at her out of annoyance. "Ugh! Remind me why we are best friends, again." Kaitlyn said in playful disgust.

"We were meant to be sisters _but _we would have been too much to handle, so we were made best-friends," A.J said as if it was the most typical thing a person would say. "I thought you already knew this story." A.J added with her rolling her eyes a-bit.

Kaitlyn chuckled a-bit, rolling her eyes she grabbed the pieces of clothing from A.J's closet that she thought were A.J's style and also would catch Punk's attention. Changing the subject, She wanted hurry and show A.J the outfit she picked out for her. She needed to get herself ready as well, she had a pale skinned warrior to impress, that had a body like no other.

A.J stood up from her bed and looked at the outfit Kaitlyn picked out. Usually, what Kaitlyn wore wasn't quite her taste, but _this_ was totally A.J. the dress was a little short and revealing for her taste and also wearing heels _**was not** _in her favor but she wanted to leave an impression tonight.

"Let's get this started shall we." A.J smirked.

* * *

Kaitlyn was finally done helping A.j with her whole dressing process, she even convinced A.J. to let her do her makeup and hair, which was a _total _shock! But nonetheless Kaitlyn was finished and she had to admit if she was Punk her eyes would definitely be on A.J tonight. A.J went into the bathroom admiring herself. She was wearing a black bodycon dress that Kaitlyn bought for her from BCBGMAXAZIRA; that showed off her petite, curvy body, it also showed some cleavage but not too much of that, these black, trendy, versatile single strap open-toe heels, and her lighting bolt necklace that she had ever since high-school.

Her hair was in sexy, voluminous curls that stopped just below her chest. Her makeup was simple, she had dark plum lips with a smokey eye but it wasn't too harsh Kaitlyn knew A.J wasn't one big for a lot of makeup so she had to go easy on that._  
_

"You look absolutely gorgeous! Punk would be a absolute fool, if he didn't think the same and if not more."

_ "__Hopefully what Kaitlyn said was true." A.J thought._

* * *

_Alright! thats a wrap for the first chapter! what do you think what Punk is going to think when he sees A.J? ;) Review/Follow/Fave and Ill love you that much more then I possibly already do! Until next chapter, bisous darlings! (〃◕ฺˇε ˇ◕ฺ〃) xx_


End file.
